monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimaya "Kimmy" Deva
Kimmy "Kim" Deva is the daughter of Kamadeva, the Hindu god of love, and his wife Rati. She attends Monster High, flying all the way from her country on her father's giant pet parrot. Character Personality Kimmy is many things, but is, in short, "in love with love". Her favorite activity is playing matchmaker, even when the monsters she's setting up don't want her to. She is kind and perky, perhaps a little too much at times. However, she does care deeply for her friends and godly family, and will do anything for them. Appearance Kimmy is a young goddess with green skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. She wears a pink skirt and shirt with flowers and a tan hem. Connecting her shirt and skirt is a series of gold jewels. On her head, she wears a large, golden headress, decorated with colorful jewels. From her father, she also has love arrows, made of sugarcane, honeybees, and flowers, but she never uses them. Powers/Abilities Being the daughter of a deity, Kim pocesses the usual abilities that come with it, as well as a few others. ' . Immortality: '''Kim will live forever, however, she is not invincible, and can be killed. ' . Telekinesis: Kim can move objects with her mind with ease. ' . Teleportation: '''Kim can teleport herself and others to many different places. Unique Abilities ' . Amokininesis: 'Kim can control feelings of love, lust, and passion, inducing these feelings on others and even herself. ' . Chlorokinesis: 'Kim has a limited control over plants. Skillset ' . Archery: 'Kim is naturally adept with bows and arrows. ' . Singing: 'Kim enjoys singing, and is fairly good at it. She cannot dance, though. ' . Acting: Kim loves drama, and can act. Relationships Family Kimmy is an only child, and she lives with her parents in a large temple. She gets along with her parents very well, although they were concerned about her decision to attend Monster High. Still, they support her. Kimmy also has two family pets, a large parrot and a cuckoo bird. Friends Kim likes everybody and considers everyone to be her friend, although there are more than a few monsters who dislike her, whether it be jealousy over her godly status, or simply they find her annoying. However, she has found a BFF with Kara Devi, a fellow Hindu goddess, although how they ever became friends considering their polar personalities is a mystery even to the gods, though they still get along very well. Another one of Kim's friends is Jack Lycropolis, as they get along with their mutual positivity. She was also close with C.A Cupid before her transfer, and now hosts her old radio show, On the Air with C.A Cupid, in her absence, now called On the Air with Kimmy Deva. Romance Kim is bi-curious, but is not currently dating anyone. Notes '. ' Her last name, Deva, is a term for "deity" in Hinduism. '''. '''December 21st is her birthday. Gallery kimmy skullette.png|Kim's Skullette Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Green skin Category:Goddess